Electric Chapel
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Some meetings are just supposed to happen. A story about how the two doctors met. R&R preslash I guess.


_JOURNAL ENTRY NO.16_

_Today is 8/21/06 9:23PM_

_The day before the first day of my college career. I'm nervous. My mother told me it'll be fine._

_But when your mother tells you…you just know something is going to go wrong. _

_I'm not nervous about my schooling I'm nervous because I'm going to move into the dorms and have a roommate._

_I've never really been good at talking to anyone and in High School which I am so glad I don't go to anymore , I had been picked on as the previous journals have said. Hopefully I can start a new path here._

_I've never been the skinniest so those were jokes in itself then after that they'd pick at my love of robotics. Saying "Oh my we've got a mad scientist on our hands" and "What you're gonna build a robot to come get me" _

_It'd been awful. Traumatic experience .You see what if I have a room mate who picks at me the same way? I'd be about ready to hang myself._

_But as for the schooling I'm very excited. _

_Here I'll be about to actually set up my theories and also attempt to build. Humans need robotic help. _

_So many deaths have happened because of the overworking of the human hand. Just like my father. _

_It surprises me that I haven't mentioned this in my previous entries._

_I guess I've recovered haven't I?_

_Ah well better not mention it. I'm pretty confident in my recent theories about the construction but there's something missing I can feel it._

_I'm hoping to find someone that will tell me the answer. One of my peers or even the Professor might know. _

_But if they did wouldn't someone have invented their ideas yet. _

_I know the idea is silly but I'd love to have a partner A pretty girl who'd help me. A love interest. A woman I could marry and we could live in a lab and Make endless discoveries._

_I know it sounds silly , but it's my dream. But sadly No one will ever want to touch my lips. No one really likes gingers my cousin says. The fact that I'm chubby doesn't help at all. _

_So finding a girl who likes robotics and me at the same time will prove to be a downfall _

_Ha look at me ragging on myself even in my journals. _

_But back to the point._

_I really wonder how tomorrow will go. It'll only go for better or for worse._

_I can feel it._

_Thomas Light._

_END OF ENTRY _

"**ALLLLLLBERT GET THE FUCK UP" **was the first thing Albert Wily heard on that first day of college morning. Finally. He was moving out of his foster parents' house. They'd been awful. Seriously not in the least bit supportive. He'd been with them since the age of 6. He'd seen them at their worst. His foster-father was a pimp, like no joke an actual pimp. Some of the abused women had to stay in the house and Albert could hear their cries while he was sleep. He heard and saw his foster-father beating them if they'd gained even a slight amount of weight. It was wrong to force someone to have a perfect body for your own personal gain. His foster-father was absolute scum. His foster mom on the other hand was just as bad. She was a drug dealer and she constantly cheated with men who were her clients. When Her husband would beat her she would take it out on Albert. Breaking his things , beating him.

A few times Albert had cracked and literally almost beat to death her right back in the face so she didn't do that now knowing he was almost full a grown man. They'd said over and over that they'd only adopted him to get extra income tax money. And he believed it. Because of the constant naked bruised women in his house he had grown to think women repulsive. So when his friends at school were talking about "That hot bitch with the nice rack" He would say "Why are you disrespecting her if your fond of her?" and "If that's what you like" He was actually very popular in school but he never went with the crowd. Didn't attend the parties or indulge the girls that were constantly on his jock. He didn't have the time. He was too busy building formulas and researching to achieve his dream to build advance machines that could speak feel and do good for the planet. Instead of these repulsive humans. He was going to major in robotics. Changing this dirty world hoping to make it pure again. So with his bags he already packed. T-shirt and Slim fit pants on , He descended out of his personal hell for the last time. He wouldn't miss it.

Finally getting on the train to his new learning institution taking a seat next to this random Gothic white guy covered in metal. He plugged in his headphones and let the train roll.

Thomas Light was still distraught about leaving home and living with a stranger when he arrived on the train. When the train finally arrived at Thomas' stop He'd finally calmed down a bit. Hugging his loving mother goodbye he boarded the train. The people on the train were all busy on their phones or sleeping to care that another person was on the train. There was only one seat open. It was next to this cocky huge black guy. Thomas sat next to him sure it was awkward sitting next to this beefy dude but he was chilling so it was all good. Then suddenly the train turned suddenly and as fate would have it Thomas flew to that guys side knocking him in the face. He got up mad.

"WHO THE FUCK JUST DID THAT SHIT"

"Err… I'm sorry"

Albert had heard this dispute and looked sharp. Right before the guy was about to punch Thomas. Albert got up and caught his hand and said :

"Hey what the hell are you doing calm the fuck down it was an accident."

"Get the hell out of my way man"

"Do you like your arm?" Albert asked

"What the fuck you just say punk"

A loud cracking sound was heard. The man fell to the floor. Albert just walked away casually. Sitting in his previous seat. The train attendant came in

"Oh my what happened here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure this guy just randomly collapsed you should have a check on him" Albert answered smugly.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful Thomas Light wanted to thank his savior he'd have to remember to thank that guy later.

It was the students' stop once they got off this train they'd enter adult hood. Responsibility and being on your own was something Albert Wily had mastered growing in his broken home. So he had this. But first thing was first and that was going to the info schedule set up office located in administrative office.

Ok now where the hell was that. Eventually he found it and the woman gave him all his things Like his student I.D with his money on it and his schedule and also where he lived on campus and who he roomed with. It said Score dormitory room 210 with Thomas Light. upon reading this He started searching for said dorm building. When he found it was everything he expected it to be : A old as hell building that still looked nice but you could tell it was old as hell.

Albert stepped inside giving the sign in person his paperwork and then going off to find his room. Finally after a long walk he found 210. Music was blasting from inside. This wasn't odd considering it was another college kid. But what was odd is that It was Beethoven playing. A classical music lover hmm? Thought Albert as he opened the door.

He saw a familiar thick redhead. Ah it's the guy from earlier Albert thought as the redhead started to speak.

"G-Greetings I am Thomas Light I'd like to thank you for earlier and … are you my new roommate?"

"Names Albert Wily and I didn't do it especially for you its just I can't stand to see ignorant people like that and yes it appears so."

"Ah"

It was awkward unpacking for the next two minutes , Then Albert tried his hand at talking to his new roommate.

"Hey Tom can I call you Tom?"

"Err sure"

"Cool. What are you majoring in by they way?"

"Robotics"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"I'm doing the same. This is great we'll have some of the same classes"

They then began talking about where they came from what they don't like and what they like. Pretty soon it wasn't awkward at all. They'd become friends. Thomas had even told Albert about his fears about a douche bag roommate and they both laughed.

"But really Tom I don't see why'd they pick on you they were just ignorant fools as most high schooler's are they're just going to end up futureless in the endless cycle of the fast food chains while You well basically change the world." Albert stated.

"I never thought of it like that How were you in the social standings Albert?"

"Call me Al. Not to float my own boat but I was pretty popular. I was even the valedictorian."

"I can see it. But you know you don't really seem like you care about that stuff"

"Isn't that the truth. Tom I think this is going to be one epic friendship man"

_JOURNAL ENTRY NO.17_

_Today is 8/22/06 11:56 PM._

_So I've met my roommate and he's a blast. All my fears were for naught. The guy even studies robotics like me. It seems like he's on my level and everything._

_His name is Albert Wily. To be honest though he doesn't seem like a guy that would sit up in a lab all day. Like he should have a life and girlfriend and stuff. You know those type of people._

_He's well basically the opposite of me. But for some reason we click perfectly. I guess the whole opposites attract thing makes some sense now doesn't it?_

_I've made my first college friend. I always pictured college ending up as lonely as high school. This is a nice change of pace and since we like the same stuff We can talk about our theories together._

_It'll be like one big sleep over every night. Did I mention that He saved me before we officially met?_

_It doesn't look like I did._

_Well while traveling on the train I ran into some trouble and this man was about to dislocate my face but then out of nowhere he just grabbed the man's arm before I even got hit. _

_Then after that he asks the guy if he likes his arm. How epic is that?!_

_Then he twisted it and the man collapsed on the floor then he played the whole thing off like it was just natural._

_He's a riot I tell you._

_The thing I think I like most about Albert though after spending a day with him is his reasoning abilities that goes with his charismatic charm._

_I can see why he was popular in high school _

_I don't understand why he doesn't indulge in the social life he could have had._

_If it were me I'd jump at the opportunity to go on dates or "hang"_

_When I asked him why he just simply replied :_

_If you want to change the world you don't have time for lounging or fornicating._

_Actually looking at my college schedule he might actually be right._

_In a week I won't even have time to read ._

_The whole day was busy and packed until 1 pm._

_I guess that would be the freedom hour for me then._

_Since we're both taking things for robotics I'll have some of these classes with Albert to be honest I can't wait._

_I feel a lot of potential in this year I've not a doubt in my mind that my world will improve and I'll achieve some of my goals._

_Now if only I could meet a girl… Ha-ha Guess my hormones are taking over._

_This is where I should end today I suppose ._

_Thomas Light_

_END OF ENTRY._

Albert awoke the next morning with a headache. So the first thing he reached for was the aspirin in the door next to his bed and a bottled water. After taking care of that he'd figured he'd rise up and take a shower. About to strip and just go he remembered where he was. A college dorm. Which meant he'd have a roommate. Which meant said roommate would have a problem with him getting naked and walking out the door. Further thinking on the matter wouldn't the people outside have more of a problem with it? Either way it was a bad idea. Where was Thomas by the way? Thought Albert. As soon as the thought finished the room door bursts open. A thick red-head walked in, in all his only a towel glory. He didn't notice that Albert was up and he went in his wardrobe reaching for a pair boxers about to take off his towel Albert finally said something.

"WAIT A SEC." Albert exclaimed.

Unfortunately a shriek came from Thomas and he dropped his towel leaving his junk to be seen for 2.3 seconds before picking up the towel.

It got awkward. Until finally Albert decided to speak.

"Err Its nothing to be ashamed of"

"Your not helping" replied a red-faced Thomas.

"Well I'm just going to pretend I saw nothing and get on with my day while you get dressed so yeaaaah."

And with that Albert Wily's morning had been anything but regular even before getting out of the bed. How much more odd could it get? Going to the showers Albert began to think about his roommate. He liked his shy disposition it was funny. It was almost like a holy virgin woman the way he was embarrassed about being seen naked. It was innocent. And cute? Pfffffft. Kay alright brain I see you bro.

Finally Albert reached the showers. He stepped inside and turned on the water as soon as he did he heard this random guy break out into song. Albert thought it was some Brittany spears stuff he was singing.

"BOY YOU ARE A WOMANIZER DON'T YOU TRY TO HI- HI- HIDE."

He sounded terrible and Albert was dead laughing and he couldn't stop until he reached his dorm again.

Opening the door to his dorm He noticed that Thomas had on his classical music again. So with that he would start up a conversation.

"So you like classical music?"

"Yeah I prefer no lyrics"

"Why is that?"

"Well it's because when there are lyrics I over think the meaning of the song and what the artist felt when they were writing it and then I don't get to fully enjoy the music so when I discovered I did this now I just keep it simple."

"Ha you're a fool for over thinking it you know most of the songs are completely simple and have no deeper meaning so why think and get upset over it?"

"I know that but I can't really help its just how my mind works."

"A good quality for a scientist to have if you ask me"

"Thanks"

It was about 12:28 AM When the thought hit Albert Wily. He'd been Unpacking some more setting up his television when the idea hit. Thomas and Him had both needed things from the store so the idea was perfect.

"Hey… Thomas… Tom.. Tom… TOM… TOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

"AGH DFHSIGH WHAT? I was sleeping what?"

"Me. You. Late night trip to Wal-Mart now?"

"I'm sleepy"

"Pfft. Pftttt. Whatever man looks like I'm going to get these good deals by myself. Oh and while your sleep I'm just going to look through that Journal of yours too "Albert said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha fine I'm up."

So after a few minutes of remotely…slightly getting dressed Our main characters left in sweats and shorts and T-shirts. Climbing into Albert's car half asleep Thomas Light just noticed something after Albert started driving.

"Wait a sec you have a car?"

"This is indeed a fact"

"This is a soft car"

"Pffffffft. Go home your drunk Tom"

"Of not sleeping , I haven't drank a single day in my life"

"What about the rest of this worlds intoxicants?"

"HAH Wouldn't dream of it."

"Your like the most purest person I've ever met and I'm loving it, Seriously everyone I've ever met has been tainted and just unpleasant in someway. But you , your like… clean. I like being around you.

"So your saying you like being around me because I haven't had the pleasures of flesh and intoxicants because I'm so lame I can't manage to do either? That's quite odd sir you should get your head checked.

"Ah I guess you wouldn't understand"

"Understand what?"

"Nothing" Albert said in a low tone.

Finally they were at their destination. The infamous store that takes away from the community Wal-Mart.

Grabbing all the stuff they needed because neither of them liked being in the store for too long and after trolling the Lingerie section woman ,Well that was mostly Albert. Then accidentally knocking down all the ramen packages *Cough Thomas *Cough*. The two finally leave Wal-Mart. Upon getting in the car they heard a song on the radio. It was "Can't hurry love by The supreme"

At first The two were just rocking but as soon as the chorus dropped both broke out into song.

"BUT MAMA SAID YOU CAN'T HURRY LOVE NOO YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT"

They both looked at each other and started laughing. As soon as they got back to their dorm. Both went to sleep. No questions asked.

_ENTRY NO. 18_

_Today is 8/27/06 4:34 AM_

_So the first day of classes is tomorrow, well technically today. I got an email from the professor stating what kind of learning Aura we're supposed to present. _

_This guy seems like an intricate teacher._

_Really , How are you going to tell someone what type of learning spirit their supposed to bring. _

_The man just seems screwy and I haven't even met him yet._

_By now you've probably noticed the 4 something AM at the top. _

_please know that I can't sleep and I'm at my wit's end. _

_My first class is at 6 am I'm going to start getting ready in and odd 30 minutes or so._

_Albert will probably wake up then too seeing as how we have the same class. _

_We discussed the professor and Al's opinion of the professor was literally _

"_He seems like a grade A righteous asshole Oh joy"_

_The class is The movement of technology. An essential if I ever want to create moving robot life._

_Even if the first model I end up making can't think for itself I can get there eventually._

_First thing I will create will probably simple and just completes a regular task. I don't know how the heck I'll get there with what I have now._

_As I've probably stated before there's something missing in my theories and hopefully these classes will show me the light and help me to figure out what mistake I've made._

_In all honesty I shouldn't even be thinking about building when my theory has this big hole in it._

_You know another thing I'm curious to see is my fellow classmates._

_Besides me and Albert what type of people do you think take these classes?_

_It'll most likely be an interesting site. Maybe I'll make another friend in the robot field._

_Only time will tell. I suppose._

_I have all my things in my backpack all ready to go and my outfit laid out._

_First day of school standards._

_As of the last days since I've updated I've spent more and more time will Albert._

_We've hung out and basically just did random teenager stuff._

_It feels like this makes up for all the times that I didn't have in my high school years._

_Ah god high school I can still feel the insults._

"_Hey here comes Thomas Heavy gonna built some robots for us?"_

_Erg well today is the start of how I'll show them. I'll become something great. They'll all be buying my Robotics products._

_Mhmm they'll see…. Ah its about time for me to get ready._

_Whelp wish me luck._

_Thomas Light_

_END OF ENTRY_

"Ugh god. What is this? This is the saddest bunch of students I've ever seen no motivation. NO SPARK." Professor Lyle exclaimed.

Albert Wily raised his hand with a smug look on his face.

"What is it newbie?"

"Hmm well Sir maybe if you didn't do such a piss poor job of explaining such principles to us We'd maybe indulge in your class more. Or is that too hard for your stubborn old mind to follow?"

"Oh look at that this smug little pretty boy thinks he's got what it takes to tell me how to run my class Isn't that funny. Well you worm I'll humor your ignorance. How about telling us Your so-called theory that got You here in the first place?" Professor Lyle chucked.

"Pffft. Alright prepare to have your old geezer mind blow" Snickered Albert.

Professor Lyle just laughed he couldn't wait to put this over arrogant ignorant boy in his place.

On the other side of the class Thomas Light was currently worried about his friend. It had only been the first day and Albert was already getting in trouble with the professor. This couldn't have been a good start at all.

But in front of the classroom Albert was ready to speak his face looked as if not a doubt was in his mind about what he was about to explain. Full confidence. Something that Thomas was envious of.

"Alright I'm about to tell you all some intense stuff so tech nerds stop texting your moms for a sec and listen Kay? Good. " Albert said smugly. They all obeyed and some looked offended because they probably were texting their mums.

"Umkay lets get to me blowing your fucking minds. I'm sure all of us here know about the make up of a single metal particle to another. Well of course we could bind them all together to make a material as we do with all of our fine machinery cars , game councils and such other lovely things. But there's a lot missing in robotics and the intelligence of said machines. It's always little stuff that messes up like the minimal memory of said device or the plain lack of intelligence in these. Or simply just the way that they operate. Just like how us humans always get in over our heads and over work ourselves and eventually crumble at the opposition of our own quest. You following me people?"

"Erm yeah" The whole class said.

"Wonderful. You see when you think about it humans and technology they both could be improved. What if with one new discovery we made the best of both words. Advancing both robotics and a new kind of life form. You see I haven't finished yet with my final result. But… I have all the blueprints and make up sketches and things to make the actual core of said being. With these we could build a better world."

Albert put the blueprints on the screen. The whole class gasped. No one had seen anything like it before even Thomas was impressed. Though Thomas was on the same path his theory had a huge gap and well looking at Albert's answered a lot of questions about his own. How had he been so developed in such a short time? Albert was definitely a genius.

"So professor what was that about putting me in my place? Didn't expect this douche bag to actually know what he was talking about huh?" Albert smirked.

"This…you…Its amazing this could actually work. Young man I'm impressed I must show this to the higher ups." Professor Lyle said dumbfounded.

"No thanks there's no point in doing so when it's not finished" Albert stated.

Without another word the bell rang. The class was over Albert was the first to walk out. He smirked to himself thinking : Hah the first day of school and I've already shown up a Professor. Good start.

Thomas had finally caught up to Albert when he'd almost gotten to the building of the next class. Albert had left with out a word after his epic presentation so Thomas hadn't been able to confront him. Now he'd finally had his chance.

"Hey Al wait" Thomas panted. God Albert walked fast. Albert Wily looked up and responded.

"Hey Tom did you see how that Professor Lyle reacted… Dude that was like the highlight of my year."

"It was epic… I mean your presentation it actually answered a lot of questions I had on my own theory. How did you manage to come up with that while attending high school?"

"Well as I've said before you don't have time for dates and fornicating when trying to change the world."

"Does that mean you're an inexperienced shut in?"

"Pfft. wouldn't you like to know" And with that Albert smirked and walked away to his next class leaving Thomas Light to his awkward thoughts.

The next classes went by without any commotion but talk had started about this intense new student with his brilliant new theory. Some had said he was a handsome young man that made all the Nerds melt. Oh to be with someone that hot and he likes robotics. A lot of the geek women thought they had a chance throwing themselves at Albert left and right.

Albert wasn't digging it at all. But time after time he rejected them smoothly and carefully. For he was not cruel. Hell he even told some of the girls that his roommate was open for dating and that they should hit him up. Hoping that Thomas would find someone he liked.

It was goddamn sad he'd never been in a relationship. All in all nothing really changed during those first few months of the first Quarter soon it would be second.

Thomas began expanding his thoughts on his theory working on some of the things Albert had explained in his theory. Its like both works connected. Thomas had found the missing peace in his notes.

By the end of Freshman year it was obvious what they had to do. Team up. To become the greatest saviors in human history. No more death no more labor.

Robots would do it all. Humans would be governed. But what they didn't know is that, The two didn't agree on everything. What defines the thought of knowing a person? You may know things about them like where they live , How they live. But all in all do we truly know how people think?

The answer is no. We may fool ourselves but we never truly know a person. No matter the years no matter the trials. The real people inside us all are deep within our mind. The way we act, The way we interact is just the less concentrated from of our slimy greedy hateful real selves.

Thomas light and Albert Wily hadn't known this. To put your trust completely in another person is basically putting your heart out on the surgery table and handing the trusted one the Axe.

Will they cut the bond? Will you allow them to?

Honestly The Endless struggle Wily and Light had brought was everlasting even after the two died.

Looking to better the world they only made it worse.

Honestly I can say they they're the greatest criminals in history.

* * *

**This was supposed to go on but I chose not to. There's no Wily/Light stuffs out there. Yeah.**

**I'm lazy. Hope ya liked it.**


End file.
